Next time
by symbolica
Summary: I suck! I now, but still, please go and read this one :D


Next time

It was a quiet warm summer evening when I decided that it would be a good time for a walk.

I rose up from the chair I was sitting in and went to get a light jacket just in case it would get a cold.

Since my apartment was in the near of a beach, I started to walk towards it.

Once I got there I took my sandals off and carried them in my hands. I walk along the beach, near the water.

The water toughed my feet once in a while, and the wind slightly played with my hair.

The feeling was nice and I thought about various things.

It was getting late and then I realized that the sun would set soon.

I wanted to see it, since I hadn't seen a sunset for a long time.

I sat down on the sand, put my shoes next to me and stared at the horizon.

The sky was beautifully coloured with red, orange and a little violet.

It was o beautiful, just like a dream.

Suddenly I felt lonely.

Why wasn't there anyone looking at this beautiful moment with me.

I remembered at the many times I had watched the sunset with him.

Always holding hands, while leaning our head next to one another.

Talking about our future; having a family of at least 3 members.

Growing old together, still coming every evening to this same beach to see the sunset.

Having our child or maybe even children and their children come see us.

Having a dream life just as beautiful and mesmerizing as the sunset.

At that time I knew that life was perfect and thought that nothing would ever change it, but I was wrong.

Just about two years ago when I was on my way home from work,

happily singing and thinking about having a nice quiet evening with my love, I received a call from one of our close friend.

A call which shattered the whole dream.

--Flashback--

"Hi Chidori, what's up?" I said when answering the phone call.

"Aya, there has been an accident! Tooya... Tooya, he..." and that was all Chidori could say before breaking in tears.

"Aya..." said another voice on the line.

"What accident? What about Tooya?! Tell me, NOW!" I commanded the other person.

"Aya, Tooya was in an accident; right now in a coma. The doctors said that he might never wake up from it again.

Aya I'm sorry to tell you this."

But I wasn't listening anymore; I was running with all my might as fast as I could to the only hospital in the village we had settled in with my friends.

--End flashback--

I remember the whole situation as it had happened only yesterday.

The happiness, the fear of not knowing what to do, what was to happen.

The pain when I saw him laying on the hospital bed with all the bruises and blood on him.

Nowadays he looks just fine, the only thing missing is his awakening.

I came back to reality when a hand laid itself on my shoulder.

"Aya, how are you?" said Yuuhi who sat next to me.

"Still the same old. Are there any changes on Tooyas condition?" I asked as I did everyday after the accident, but Yuuhi only shook his head and looked sad.

I can imagine how worried Chidori and Yuuhi are of me.

Knowing me second best next to Tooya, they knew that it would be best to let me be alone, that I had my own way to survive day by day without him.

After a while of keeping me silent company he stood up and before he left he said his good byes.

There I was staring at the sunset for the first time in two years, remembering all the good times and all the bad times.

The sun was almost gone from sight and I stood up to leave. Before heading home, mine and Tooyas home, I looked at the remaining sun for the last time.

"Tooya, next time, let's come together to see the sunset, just like we used to."

A single tear run down my face before I turned my head away from the sun and left the beach.

I didn't know when, or if it will ever happen, but I kept my hopes up just in case.

And if it would be impossible for him to see it ever again,

If it wasn't destined to be, at least we could leave this world together at the same place,

When the sun would set.

Holding hands, leaning our heads to one another, and have this one last beautiful memory.

Though he wouldn't actually see it, I knew that he could feel it and that his heart would warm up, and he'd knew I was next to him for all eternity.


End file.
